Al's bday
by leach
Summary: ed and roy make a cake for al's bday....edxroy
1. start

here is the first chapter hope you like it -.

i do not fma

--------------------------

"nii-san!" Al yelld frome the store. "Wher you going?" Ed omly turnd his head and said" Roy's." Before Al could say anything Ed started to run. Al nearly sigh and went back to shoping.

Ed stoped at a diffrent store and bought the stuff off the list that Roy gave him. "Why did I have to buy all this stuff when I could have just bought instent cake." "I bet Roy just wantend to spend time with me." "That jerk!" At this point peopel where stareing at Ed with a weird look on thier faces. Ed just look at them and fineshd shoping with a blush on his face. "stupid taisa."

Roy was at his house geting ready for Ed. Geting bowls,spoons,instruction book( for the cake) ,and two aporns one blue for him and a pink for Ed. Roy laugh at thought of Ed geting all work up about having to wear pink.Breaking Roy back into reality was a nock on the door. Come in the door is not lock.

"You now taisa if you leave the door unlock you could get robed." Roy came out of the kichen and started to talk "Who would steal from me I mean...Ed-kun wear are you?""Down her you idiot and don't call me short.""Oh couldn't see you with all thoues bags"."Haha very funny jerk." "Why don't we start on the cake" " Ok" was all roy said and they went to make the cake.


	2. kiss

Ed went to get the sugar, but found that he could not reach it "darn". Roy put

The book down and went over to Ed "need help Ed?"

"No baka I'm just

Hoping up and down for fun." Roy garbed the sugar and gave it to Ed.

Ed muttered a 'thank you' and went to get a cup. Roy grabbed the vanilla, baking powder and cocoa. Ed went to the bag he got from the store and

grabbed the eggs and oil (for cake) and sat them by the bowl. Roy gave the vanilla and cocoa to Ed. As Ed started to mix the stuff

together he felt to strong arms around him and a soft kiss on his neck. H-Hey let me finish the cake.


	3. Al!

Tag! People I know you wanted longer chapter so I tried. I get zone out easy or daydream. Oooh thanks so much for you reviews. There are people out their who take time to read this I'm so happy - hugs you-.

Will anyway I hope this is long for you. It's 2am so I did my beast' so if grammar or spelling of don't hurt me. I hope no one is OOC. But anyway her is the story. -

Don't own. If did then there would be no ending.

----------------------------------------------------------

" But Eddy-kun I want you now." Roy walked

Over to where Ed was dumping the batter into the pan.

"I want something sweet _now_." –back to ed- 'oh something

Sweet huh.'

Ed sat the bowl down and pick up the spoon (with batter on it)

and did a small smile.

Roy turned Ed around for a kiss but, Ed put the spoon in Roy's

mouth instead. "Sweet enough for you honey?"

"Vas wath rot runny."

"What dear? Can't understand."

Roy took the spoon out of his mouth." I said that was not funny." as Roy was saying this Ed put the cake in the oven with the smile still in place. "Really now Roy is it that bad"

"No but st-nock" Roy was cut off by the door being nock on. "Wonder who

that is." Ed said as he walked to the window to see." Oh shit! It's al!"

"Roy we set the party stuff up in the living room and Al will

smell the cake." Roy was behind Ed now. NOCK, NOCK!

"So what do we do?" Ed turned to Roy. "Can you finish with out me

Roy? All you have to do is make the icing and take the cake out of the oven in 20min."

NOCK, NOCK, NOCK!

" Sure Ed just be back before 3:00 ok.

We still need to buy the present." Ed nodded and with a fast kiss (Al still waiting and getting mad) and ran out the door leaving Roy.

R&R


	4. cat and mixer

Hey! long time no see!

"Al! Wait!" Al turned around to see his nin-san running with a big wet thing in his arms and was it purring? "I thought you said you wear going to the bathroom nin-san?"

" Oh! I did and I found this cat in the bathroom, so I thought you might like it…Al?" Ed looked looked at his brother who had the biggest sad eyes

(you could make a grown man cry if he wanted to -) and looked like he was about to break down in tears. "Al! What's up?"

Al took a deep breath. "Oh nin-san you saved the poor cat and look his eyes! Oh nin-chan your so nice! I love you!" Al flung his arms around Ed in one of his 'al-hugs'.

"Al can't breath need.Air.NOW!" " Sorry nin-san. I'm just so happy. Why don't we take him home?" Al said as he put the cat in his arms

(He was hanging off Ed's shirt when the hug began). "Sure" 'just one more hour.' Ed looked from his wach. "Lets go"

-ROY"S HOUSE –

"Okay just barley got the cake out in time, and it looks like you can eat the ice cream, but I wouldn't put my gloves on it (it sounds funny -)

Roy went to the bedroom to change into clean clothes." Stupid mixer. I'll get it next time. You hear me!"

(Lets just say the mixer got a mind of it's own when Roy went to mix the icing)

" List to do 1. Take shower 2. Kill the mixer 3. Find out why I talk to myself 4. Meet Ed"

Roy smirked to himself as he got into the shower.

It's done!

Took me long a long time -, but now it is done for now anyway 0.o

R&R


	5. NO!

I live!

Hey people! How are you? Anyway I leaving to go to NYC, so I wont be able to update for some time. SORRY!

But I got this chapter done, so like read it! (Please -)

Leach does not own FMA!

"Hey Al" Ed shouted in the living room (of the apartment). No answer. "Al! Come on this is not funny." After running around and yelling Al's name like hundred times he gave up. "Just wait till he gets home I'm go-" "Edward." Ed spun around to see Roy. "Hey how did you-Roy where did you go?" Roy vanished. '_I'm so going crazy_.' "Hey where did the living room go?" Ed was surrounded in black. "Huh….what's this white stuff?" Ed reach down and felt the white stuff. '_It's like water.'_ Ed put his finger in his mouth. '_Taste like_….." Milk! No! Nooooooooooo!"

"Nin-san wake up!" Al was shaking the sleeping teen. Who was yelling 'NO MILK.' After sometime Al just hit him.

Ed looked up at Al, then the cat back to Al and the clock. "OMG! I'm late!" Ed jumped up and stared to run for the door.

"Nin-san your in your boxers!" Ed was hafe way out the door. "What did yo…….Ahhh! Al!" Al popped his head out from the corner.

"Yes nin-san?" Ed shut the door(before he was seen) and went to Al. "Where are my clothes? I'm already late !" Al put pudding down (the cat).

"They where all dirty, so I'm washing them." "Then what am I going to wear!" Al smirks at Ed. "There is one outfit."

A crying Ed later-

"I hate you so much right now." Al looked At Ed. "I think you look good in it. Ed was in black baggy pants with the tread pink and a pink shirt that said ' tough guys wear pink.

"I still hate you." Al looked at the clock. "Didn't you say you had to be somewhere?" "Crap!" Ed ran back to the door and was about to open it when. 'Bam!'

"Aww." He was hit in the head with the door. "Hey Al have you seen…….opps."

Roy looked down to see poor Ed until he saw Ed's outfit.

"Hey Edo I know you're the girl, but don't you think you went too far?" Ed sat up with his pink cheeks and cute anger face.

"Baka" Ed threw the thing close to him at Roy (which was the cat). Roy moved out of the way, but then got pushed down by Ed.

Cliffhanger! Hmmmmm………I need help on what to do next.

And to let you know al birthday is like in two days!


	6. fun

"**Roy get off me I can't breath." Ed struggled to crawl out from under Roy, But it wasn't working. "No." Roy pushed harder on Ed, Pudding was on Roy's head. He found it a most pleasant spot( for the moment) and Al just stood there smiling.**

"**but why not?gasp" "you left me waiting for what four or five hours. I mean what where you doing that whole time?" Ed who was still trying to breath managed to roll on his back, thus putting him and Roy in a strange stance( For Al anyway)**

"**I was sleeping okay." Ed said as he tried to worm his way out, but was stopped by Roy's arms. "Dreaming huh? About what?" ( Pudding is still on his head) "Nothing!" Roy's face was getting very close to Ed's face. "Relly is that so?" closer, closer 'THUMP'**

"**What the-" Ed lips where forced on Roy's, and lets say Roy got hit good in the head. "Sorry about that Oh! Ed……why are under Roy?" "Winry when I get up I'm going to kill you." Ed pushed he way form out under Roy(pudding still there) and stared to chase win around the house.**

"**Get back here!" "No chance!" Up the stairs, down the stairs, past Al over Roy, In the kitchen and out the door. Al walked over to Roy and pulled pudding (No) Of Roy's head and onto his shoulder, then grabbed Roy by the feet and started going to the living room. "Nice evening were having isn't it pudding?" "Meow." **


End file.
